The trick that got the better of Gabriel
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel trys to pull a prank on Sam and Teresa but it ends up going terribly wrong when Sam gets the upper hand.


_**THE TRICK THAT GOT THE BETTER OF GABRIEL**_

Gabriel was left alone while Drade went hunting with Dean on a case but he was swiftly getting bored plus he was getting horny with out Drade around to satisfy him. Suddenly Gabriel got an idea concerning a certain brown haired Sasquatch, the joke would serve 2 purposes the first being it would be funny as hell and the second it would get him off win, win. Gabriel snapped his fingers transporting himself to the motel where Sam and Teresa were sharing a room then he waited patiently for Teresa to leave. Teresa eventually left to get some groceries from the mall meaning she'd probably be gone for several hours leaving Sam in Gabriel's capable hands. Gabriel popped down to the room then snapped his fingers changing him in to Teresa wearing nothing except a lacy purple set of underclothes. Gabriel opened the door revealing himself in more ways then one to Sam who looked up and damn near fell over as he saw Teresa standing in the doorway in a lacy purple bra with matching underwear, which didn't cover much.

"Teresa what the…?" Sam trailed off as he stared in shock

"I'm horny as hell Sam, so what do you say we have a little fun" Gabriel chimed as he smiled coyly shutting the door to the motel room behind him.

"I…um…are you…okay?" Sam asked not complaining at the new way Teresa was acting but also a little confused as to why she was acting this way.

"I'm more then okay, now let's get started" Gabriel told Sam as he pounced on him kissing him messily while Sam pushed him off of himself.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam asked sitting back up Gabriel kneeled on the bed with his legs to either side of him then put a finger to his lips with a slight frown he looked up through his bangs at Sam.

"Don't you like it?" He pouted perfectly

That was it Sam was sold he apologized to Teresa then started kissing her proper before moving on to other things. Sam and Gabriel were in deep when Teresa (the real one) returned earlier then expected from her grocery trip. Gabriel only had enough time to think the words uh-oh before Teresa spotted herself on top of Sam. Sam stopped immediately to look over at Teresa standing near the door staring in disbelief at what she was seeing.

"Teresa?" Sam questioned as he looked up at who was sitting on him

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag" Gabriel chimed as he snapped his fingers turning back into himself.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted in shock

"What the hell is going on here?" Teresa asked in confusion

"Honestly I have no idea" Sam responded then he realized something else he was balls deep in Gabriel!

"Look it was just a little joke," Gabriel explained briefly to Teresa

"Some joke!" Sam yelled again

Teresa wanted to chew Gabriel out but all she was focused on was how surprisingly good looking Gabriel was and how good Sam looked under him but especially how big he was.

"I don't know, maybe it's not so bad" Teresa admitted putting down the bags she was carrying then shrugging off her coat letting it fall to the ground.

"What?" Gabriel and Sam both questioned but Sam got it right away as Teresa looked at him but this time the look in her eyes meant trouble for Gabriel.

"Look I'll just leave okay" Gabriel told them but as he started to get off of Sam Teresa gave a glace to Sam.

"Sam if you would" Teresa said as Sam suddenly grabbed Gabriel's hips forcing him back down on to him forcing a groan to escape Gabriel as he did so.

"What the hell?" Gabriel cursed as his hands planted onto Sam's chest

"You're not going anywhere," Teresa said as she pulled her shirts off then bent over to scrounge around in a duffle bag for something.

Gabriel closed his eyes against the intense pressure building in his abdomen but as he did so he suddenly felt something cold being clamped around his wrists. Gabriel opened his eyes again to see 2 enchanted cuffs placed firmly around his wrists just like the ones Drade could conjure up.

"Where did you get those?" Gabriel questioned as horror came over his face

"Drade gave me a set just in case we ran into some angels," Teresa told him as she smiled wickedly

"Hey in the drawer…" Sam said gesturing with his head towards the drawer next to him

Gabriel was truly panicking now this was not how this was supposed to go then he was suddenly toppled so as Sam was now leaning over him. Gabriel put his hands up in front of him in surrender cause this was not going the way he'd planned.

"Whoa, whoa, okay that's enough now, Sam! Just let me go!" Gabriel pleaded as he looked at Sam for help but considering he was on the receiving end of it Sam soooo not going to help him.

Gabriel suddenly realized that Sam had some how during the turn around pulled out of him. Gabriel squirmed against the giant of a hunter as Teresa looked through the drawer then found what Sam hand been talking about, she looked over at him with out taking it out and nodded her approval. Gabriel became even more concerned when she finally revealed the item she'd been looking for as being a silver cock ring.

"Oh you have got to be kidding! You are not putting that on me!" Gabriel protested as he struggled against his binds but the cuffs hand already drained his grace making him powerless.

"I really don't think you have much of a say in this, considering the situation your in" Teresa said seductively as Sam grabbed Gabriel's hands with one of his hoisting them above his head while Sam's weight held the rest of Gabriel in place. Teresa leaned in between Sam and Gabriel laying a deep kiss on his lips before slipping the cock ring over his aching length till it fit snugly at the base of it then she closed it forcing a long groan out of Gabriel as she did so, which she swallowed.

Teresa pulled away from Gabriel who flung his head back as he squeezed his eyes shut, growling from the pressure in his lower half. Teresa moved to Sam's ear then her hot breath formed words that ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"Give me a show okay" Teresa told Sam as she backed away to watch; Sam nodded then leaned down licking up Gabriel's stomach to his chest making him squirm.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice before pulling a prank on us" Sam taunted as he nipped at Gabriel's collarbone.

"Come on! This is…ugh…it was just a joke!" Gabriel whined as he tried desperately to buck his hips up to get friction but to no avail.

"Yeah well now, the jokes on you" Teresa told him coyly

"This is cruel!" Gabriel complained but Sam ignored him as he gently bit one of Gabriel's nipples.

Sam kissed, nipped and sucked all the way down Gabriel's body revealing in the control he had and in how good it felt to finally get back at him. Gabriel's dick was harder then it had ever been as he leaked pre-cum all over Sam's stomach he pleaded with Sam to release him but Sam continued to ignore his pleas. Sam eventually decided to move things along he moved down Gabriel but realized he couldn't quite get the angle right so he looked over at Teresa who was already way ahead of him sifting through the drawer on the opposite side of the bed. Teresa pulled out a bottle of lube but only Sam saw it before she swiftly spread some on her hand then tossed it aside. Gabriel strained against Sam's weight and the cuffs as he bit his lower lip seeking any release for his aching rock hard cock. Gabriel was suddenly caught off guard letting out a gasp as he felt 2 slippery digits enter him but they weren't Sam's, they were to slender to be Sam's fingers and as Gabriel looked down he saw that it was Teresa who was fingering him while she also sucked on Sam's balls teasing them with her tongue. Sam moaned as Teresa slid her tongue along his testicles then along the base of his cock while she continued to thrust into Gabriel making him groan as well.

Finally Teresa inserted a third finger then removed all three after a few thrusts making Gabriel whine from the loss. Sam looped the cuffs around a nail, which was sticking out of the wall to hold Gabriel in place while he moved in to position hoisting Gabriel's legs over his shoulders then moving closer with a single long, hard thrust Sam seated himself in Gabriel. Gabriel's whole body was trembling from the massive amount of sensation and pressure in his abdomen he bit his lip as Sam started to move but Sam was already so close he soon set up a brutal rhythm snapping his hips hard in to Gabriel.

"Sa…Sam, Sam! I'm…the ring…please," Gabriel pleaded breathlessly

Teresa finally answered Gabriel's pleas walking up and popping the ring from him finally allowing him to cum hard and messy. Sam came moments after as Gabriel squeezed around him causing him to have the best orgasm he'd ever felt. Sam with drew from Gabriel his cum leaking out of him he fell beside him panting heavily while Gabriel heaved in breath he probably didn't need his head hanging to his chest Teresa freed him from the cuffs finally.

"That was quite the show boys" Teresa applauded them as they lay on the bed trying to regain their breath.

Gabriel had never had an orgasm that intense except for the few times he and Drade had tried something new and he liked it but he would defiantly think twice before pulling a prank on Sam or Teresa again.


End file.
